1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging processing system, a charging processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally-known technologies for conducting charging processing for provision of contents or services (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-298027).
Furthermore, in recent years, when multiple devices which have a difference in functionality, are introduced into the consumer's environment, a cooperative function where a device without a differential function cooperates with a device or a server with the differential function so that even the device without the differential function becomes able to use the differential function, may be introduced.
However, conventionally, there is only a method with regard to the use of a differential function, where the used amount is counted and charging is conducted in accordance with the number of times of use; therefore, charging processing for the use of a cooperative function was not possible. There is a demand for charging processing with regard to the use of the above-described cooperative function; however, as the value of a differential function which becomes usable with a cooperative function, changes due to various factors, it is not preferable that charging processing is performed in a single uniform way with regard to the use of the cooperative function.